1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular cellar unit suitable for above-ground cellaring of bottled wine.
2. Description of Related Art
Bottled wine requires cellaring at a substantially constant temperature, or at least within a relatively narrow temperature range. This requirement presents a difficulty for many wine consumers. While a below-ground cellar is ideal, the cost of building such a cellar is substantial. Also, not all residences can be provided with a below-ground cellar. Many consumers therefore find it necessary either to purchase wine a relatively short time before consumption, or to rely on inadequate storage in cupboards or racks in which the wine is likely to be exposed to undesirably wide ambient temperature fluctuations.